All We Are
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: GABBY, no mention of TIVA, sadly. Just some musings is all.


All We Are, We Are

NCIS is a family.

That's all they are.

If one of them suffers, the rest suffer as well.

When the team was ripped apart, Gibbs was angry.

That same day, his dearest girl, Abby, made an impossible request.

She wanted her family back together.

She wanted the sassy, protective older sister that Ziva David provided.

She wanted the playboy, true to his heart big brother that Tony DiNozzo provided.

She wanted the anticlimactic, charming big brother that McGee provided.

He'd gotten them back.

What Gibbs had always wanted back was his Shannon and his Kelley.

That's all he had ever wanted back through everything.

But now…

Gibbs shook his head, sitting down in his boat room. In his hands, he held a few photos, some of him and his team, and some of him and Shannon and Kelley.

He set the pictures down on his work table, and stared at them, sipping at his favorite drink.

"I really miss you guys," He whispered roughly to the picture of his wife and child.

"I'll always love you," He started again, memories flashing past his eyes.

"_Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby followed after him, hurrying along to catch up._

"_Yes, Abby?" Gibbs turned around as they entered the bullpen. She held up a card- an invitation._

"_What is it, Abs?"_

"_It's an invitation, of course! To Ducky's Christmas party tonight!"_

"_Abs, I never go to those,"_

"_Do it, just for me? Please, Gibbs?"_

_Gibbs paused, then sighed and took it with a smile._

"But," The silver haired man downed a gulp of bourbon, another memory coming.

"_McGee," DiNozzo started, "It's alright. You didn't know you killed him,"_

"_He was a cop, Tony. I killed someone that was an officer of the law!"_

_Gibbs walked up to McGee, pausing for a second before patting his shoulder. "I failed you,"_

_McGee looked up to his boss and shook his head, "No, It's all my fault-"_

"_No, McGee. You didn't let me finish. I failed you, but I won't this time,"_

"_But, Boss,"_

"_No, McGee. Now all of you get back to work!"_

"I have something else," Gibbs looked down at the pictures, yet another memory coming to pass.

_A shot rang out, hitting Ari and killing him. Gibbs looked up to his savior._

_Sometime later~_

_Ziva walked into the bullpen or at least she tried to. She stopped at the elevator, and quickly turned around. She got back into the elevator, and stopped again; she couldn't make up her mind on what she should do._

_Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to stop them. Gibbs approached the elevator, though of course she didn't notice it seemed, and stopped right behind her. Pushing her forward, he shut the elevator doors and quickly turned the switch off._

"_Ziva," He started, "What's wrong?"_

_Ziva's shoulders jerked and she looked up to him, her eyes widening. She looked away, pulling at her sleeve._

"_Nothing, Gibbs,"_

"_Don't start that, Ziver," She blinked towards him confusedly at the little nickname._

_Ziva let out a tear jerked sigh and held out her hand, showing her bruises on her wrist._

"_Who did that?"_

_The Israeli woman took a deep breath, and moments later the two found themselves at the asshole's apartment. Oh yes, he was home, too._

_As soon as the shaded asshole got out of his car, Gibbs walked up to him and shoved him against his car like nobody's business._

"_Now, listen, dirt bag," He spoke softly. "You do not come near her, or ever try to contact her again. She may be able to put a bullet through your head, but I will see that you suffer first. Understand?"_

_Needless to say, there was no more contact from the scum after that._

"Something else to live for," Gibbs murmured roughly, taking another shot; another memory.

"_Boss," DiNozzo started._

_Gibbs looked up from his coffee maker, and handed the agent a cup._

"_Thank you, Bossman. I mean, for taking me in on a bad note," He was referring to the conversation with his dad- DiNozzo Senior._

"_Anything for a…an agent, DiNozzo,"_

_Tony knew he meant friend._

"I'm sorry, my dears," Gibbs whispered, downing another shot- another memory.

_The group gathered around the Christmas tree so ingeniously placed in Ducky's living room…foyer…thing. Gibbs stood off to the side, watching his…his family, he supposed._

_Abby was giggling at something Ziva had said about Tony, and McGee was making googly eyes at the Goth woman like always; of course, she either noticed and didn't care, or she just didn't notice. Ducky was busy trying to tell a story, and slowly the presents were getting passed around._

_He took a sip of his coffee and a small smile lit his face before he started for the group. All the fears he felt before this night fell behind him as the door swung closed. The fear of them being ripped away from him by someone like Ari Haswari faded. The fear of losing his girl, and his family…_

"My girl?" Gibbs questioned aloud.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Gibbs jumped to his feet, his drink now lying forgotten. He grabbed his epically awesome, sexy coat and threw it on; he was on his way to Ducky's house in less than a moment.

A knock to the door.

Snow billowing outside.

The door opens.

The eyes of his favorite, most precious person look into his soul, and he knows he's caught.

The smile that lights her face brightens his whole world.

Why hadn't he seen that before?

That look she always gave him.

The innuendos they shared together.

"I love you, Abby,"

The words spun silken gold.

Her smile was like the North Star, lighting everything into a perfect reality.

NCIS was a family.

The headquarters was their home.

Abigail Scuito was his darling beloved, and his dearest, most precious woman.

She was his safety, his health, his home.

She was his.

She had always been his.

Their lips met in a searing kiss as his inner musings were approved as she gave herself to him in the kiss.

A throaty chuckle brought the two back.

Gibbs turned to the people who had gathered around them, and though the cold wafted in through the doorway like nobody's business, he felt warm and home.

Ducky's cheerful, knowing smile answered him.

Ziva's twinkling eyes.

Tony's knowing smirk.

McGee's nod of approval.

Abby's absolute, undying love.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was home.

And as the door shut, and the NCIS personnel slowly made their way back to the dinner table at Ducky's ushering, the special agent watched them happily.

A grin lit his lips as he started after them.

NCIS was a family.

One of the tightest and they loved each other dearly.

Mess with one, and you mess with the entire group.

They were a family.

They were a home.

They were NCIS.


End file.
